Shandy ABC
by CroatianWriter
Summary: Shandy alphabet!
1. A

_**CHAPTER 1 – A IS FOR ATTENTION**_

Let s face it he was always attracted by her, only a fool or an idiot (as Provenza would say) couldn t see that. But now, when they were a couple that was living together something changed and that was that he was even more attracted by her.

As the morning sun woke Andy up and poked him right in his sleepy eyes he turned at her side to coudle up, but she wasn t there. He opened his eyes, got up, put on his pants and left the bedroom. As soon as he steped out of the bedroom he could smell fresh made coffee and chocolate chip cookies.

„She couldn t sleep again." , he tought to himse He went down the stairs and walked in the kitchen and then stopped for a second just to look how beautiful she was with her hair tied up in a pony tail and full of flour by the way, he had no idea how she managed to get the flour in her hair but he did not care, she was still beautiful. She didn t see him when he came. Sharon was leaned against the counter by the stove and had all her attention on the recipe when he wraped his arms around her waist. She slightly jumped and then, when she realised that it was Andy she calmed and turned around.

„Honey you startled me!" she yeled with laughter in her voice as she slaped his arm.

„I noticed." He said with a grin on his face and leaned into a kiss.

As his lips captured hers she moaned sweetly and pulled back, still in his arms, she said: „ Don t you ever do that again."

„ I won t if you promise that next time, you will wake me up when you can t sleep"

„How did you know" she asked with an arched brow.

Then, Andy took one of the cookies and before he bite into it, he said:

„The cookies kinda gave it away."

„I do that, don t I?" she asked, he nodded.

„At least they re good!" he said.

„Glad you liked them, now I have to put all of my attention on this cookies so scoot." ,she said as she pulled out of his arms and headed back to the recipe.

Andy grabed her by her waist again and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

„I think you had enough of attention spend to that cookies" he said and picked her up.

„Oh, then, on what or WHO should I spend it?" she asked with humor in her voice.

„I have an idea." he said and kissed her lightly.

As they headed to the bedroom, they both knew that the cookies in the stove are burning but they didn t care,they can deal with that later.

Hope you liked it, this one is a little short but it is only the first one.

Leave me some nuggets of love!


	2. B

_**Chapter 2 – B IS FOR BLIND JEALOUSY**_

They had a big case today and when the evening came they were tired and they were waiting for last witness interview. The last witness was a 40- something year old man, pretty handsome and had dark hair.

„And guess what person chief put to interview him?" said Andy to his best friend.

„Flynn, are you jealous?"

„I am not! But why did Sharon had to interview him?"

They walked into the electronics room and watched the interview.

„So, what exactly did you see? , Sharon asked the witness.

„Surely not what I am seeing now, it wasn t that beautiful and sexy." , witness answered and as he did that you could see the redness on Andy s face miles away, his blood pressure was rising. Sharon then gave the witness a Darth Raydor gaze and then looked at the camera and said: „Provenza." and nodded her head.

Provenza knew his sign, Captain and he, they had it since the Shandy relationship started but Andy didn t know anything about it. Sharon knew that Andy s blood pressure was rising without the apportunity too see him, so she gave a sign to Provenza. Andy gave Provenza a confusing look and then Provenza draged him out of the electronics room.

„What the hell is wrong with you?" Andy said to his old man.

„Flynn, just shut up and calm down!"

„Why did you draged me out of there?" he yeled when he finally started breathing normaly.

„Because we don t want you to die!" he yeled back.

„Oh please, why did she said your name and you draged me out, are you helping her to cheat on me or something?"

„Are you listening to yourself, you will talk to her later about this, now go away!"

„We will see..." Andy said angirly.

* * *

 _ **1 HOUR LATER**_

She sent everybody home to rest and started to work on paperwork. Only Andy stayed, which wasn t unusual, he always waited for her. But the thing that was unusual, he haven t talked to her since the interview, she knew what this was about but she didn t want to come up first. After a few minutes she heard a knock. As soon as she answered and he came in, she could see the anger on his face.

„ Yes,Liutenant?" she joked.

„Oh, now I am Liutenant" he kinda yelled.

As she stood up and aproached him she said: „Calm down Andy, I was joking".

„Look, I don t care for your joking, I wanna know what was that about?" he said.

„What?"

„That flirting with the witness and that with Louie, what was THAT about" he yeled.

„Listen, stop yelling.I am still your boss! Now, sit down!" she yelled.

„Fine" he said and sat dow as she went to her chair opposite of him.

„Now YOU are going to LISTEN and I am going to TALK" she said and he just rolled his eyes and nodded.

„Let s start with that „flirting" as you call it." she said and then he said : „I am not calling it that way, you flirting with him is a fact."

She started to get angry and said: „SHHHHH, what did I say?"

„YOU TALK I LISTEN." Andy said a little bit annoyed.

„Good,now, about that flirting...IT WASN T FLIRTING, well, at least for me, he said what you heard and then when you walked out I slapped him and said if he is going to talk to me that way I can find something that I can put him into jail for and then he shuted his mouth closed and there was nothing else, I can show you the video if you want."

„Okay, I believe you on that one, but what was that with Provenza?" he said with,now calmed voice.

„Oh. That is our little signal, if I feel that you are intense or your blood pressure is rising I give him a signal and he drag you out of where ever you are." She said.

He got up from his chair and went to her and sat on her desk as he cupped her chin with his hands.

„I am sorry honey, I am a fool, do you forgive me?" he said.

„Baby you are not a fool, it happens, I love you and you know that i wouldn t cheat on you,please always remember that ." she replied.

„I love you too and I will." he said before he kissed her passionatly.

„Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

„Yes, and you have to make something up for full apology" she said as she put her coat on.

He put his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear: „Oh, I think I know what might help in making a full apology here is a little hint: it involves our house, then our bedroom and then our bed." He said.

„Ooooooo" she said excited.

„It s called cleaning woman, don t have a dirty mind!" he said in sarcastic way.

She kicked him in his abdomen with her elbow.

„Ouch, I was just kidding." He said and kissed the top of her head as they entered the elevator.

* * *

And that was it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. Thank you for your support on the first chapter and as always, I like a good review!


	3. C

_**CHAPTER 3 – C is for Chick flicks**_

Sharon and Andrea were excited for this for weeks and now when the major case was over, they could finally have it – GIRLS NIGHT! Andy wasn t so excited, he will have two adult woman who acted like teenagers when they were together, in his house! So he decided to call Rusty so they can have bonding time and watch the game. There wasn t anymore awkwardnes between Andy and Rusty, they were like father and son, Rusty even started calling him dad and Andy didn t mind so he started calling him son.

Sharon and Andrea suposed to watch chick flicks all night because they didn t have to work tomorrow so Andy and Rusty decided to watch the game in the bedroom where they had TV but it was a little bit smaller. Andy had a conversation with Sharon about who is going to have the bigger TV for the night but when Sharon started to make the puppy eyes, then kissed him, then whispered in his ears and then...Oh dear God! He couldn t resist it.

When the night started Andy and Rusty were prepairing everything for the big game: beer, popcorn, sodas, everything!As they did that Sharon was prepairing too, she brought a few chick flicks from the movie box that they had. The movies were on the bottom of the box,just so you know because Andy always won with choosing a movie and he didn t like chick flicks! Anyway, she brought a few classics: The Holiday ,Sleepless in Seatle, Dirty Dancing, Titanic and Pretty Woman.

„It is gonna be a long and crying night" she tought as she placed the tishues on the table .

She brought two glasses and a bottle of wine to the table and went in the bathroom to take a quick shower before Andrea came. When she got out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and started drying her hair. Meanwhile Andy was setting the last beer on the nightstand and heard the blow dryer, instantly he imagined her wet hair all around her face and couldn t help it and got out of the bedroom but before he went out he heard Rusty s voice : „Where are you going, the game is about to start!"

„Just a minute kid, I will be right back." he said and practically ran out of the room.

He entered the bathroom quietly and closed the door lightly. Then he stoped and edmired her from behind an then he heard her voice as she turned down the blow dryer and put it on the counter: „Well, hello there" she turned around and put her hands around his neck.

„Hi darling" he said before he pulled her into a kiss that lasted at least 1 minute with two second breaks.

„You do realise that Andrea could knock on the front door any second?" she said in between kisses.

„Yep, and I don t care." he answered and kissed her again.

„But I do and your game started." she said as she pulled ot of his arms and started dressing.

„Fine, but you owe me one" he said and opened the door and then she stoped him: „ Wait!" she went to him and kissed him, „now you can go" she said as she curved her lips in a smile.

He smiled back and left the room. Andy went back to the bedroom and started to watch the game with Rusty, they laughed every single time either one of them made a joke. It was nice for both of them to spend time together. The doorbell was heard right at 8 PM and Sharon went to open the door.

But right before Sharon opened it she heard Andy s voice through slightly opened bedroom door: „Son, watch out, the girl night started!" his sentence was followed by Rusty s loud laugh.

„Ha ha ha, that was very funny boys." she said as she rolled her eyes.

„It actually kinda was" Rusty said trying to calm his laugh down.

„Oh, shut up!" she said as she opened the door.

„They started already?" Andrea said as she entered the house and hugged Sharon

„You have no idea" Sharon said as she hugged her back.

They both laughed and settled down on the couch and turned on the first film of many : The Holiday!

 _ **This next part is written in Andy s Pov, because it is kind of easier to me to write this part this way.**_

 **ANDY S POV**

Well, the game finished a long time ago and Rusty went back to his place. Girls are still in the living room, probably crying (they are watching Titanic) . Oh God I can t wait for this night to be over! I just want to cuddle up with Sharon and fall asleep with her in my arms. How could I have her for just 5 minutes? Got it!

 _Then I pulled out my phone and started typing:_

Sharon, come into the bedroom, it is an emergency, but don t tell anything to Andrea... – A

I can t, my favourite scene is on now! –S

Would you just come? –A

Fine. –S

 _After a few moments she was walking through the bedroom door..._

„I am here, what is the emergency?" I heard her saying.

„I need you" I whispered as I pulled her on my lap.

„Andy, I don t have time now and by the way, if you didn t know Andrea is in the living room!" she said as she tried to pull out of my arms but I didn t let her.

„ But you owe me, you promised!" I said dissapointed.

„Andy, honey, tomorrow is our day off, believe me I am not leting you go out of this bed all day" she said with an arched brow.

„Oh my God, I created a monster!" I said sarcasticly.

„You bet!" she said smiling before she kissed me.

As she stood up I patted her bottom and she turned around and gave me that seductive smile of hers. As she walked through the door I watched her as she swayed her hips.

 **And done! C is complete. Thank you for your support!**


	4. D

_**Chapter 4 – D is for Diamond!**_

Louie and Andy were talking in the hallway of the building of LAPD...

„God Flynn,I am so glad you have guts to do it finally!" Provenza said to his pal.

„Wait, what? YOU are supportive on this?" Andy asked confused.

„Duhhh, you were running after her for a long time and now you are finally proposing to her!"

„Keep it down, she could come any second, you, at least who works for her should know that she is everywhere!" Andy said slightly scared that she is around.

„You are right on that" Provenza said laughing which caused Andy to laugh too.

While they were laughing Sharon just came out of the murder room and saw them laughing then she leaned to the wall by the murder room door and crosed her legs and her arms over her chest and said: „What is so funny Liutenants?"

That caused them to jump in horror and turn around.

„Hi Sharon, how long have you been there?" Andy said teriffied

 _„Oh God, what if she heard?"_ He tought to himself.

„Not long enough to hear what you two were laughing about" she said smiling.

 _„Oh God I am so lucky!" he tought._

„Now it s time to tell me that" she said walking towards them and stopping right in front of them.

„Um..." Andy hummed with no logical lie for her.

„Never mind, I am sure it was just some stupid joke of yours" she said rolling her eyes.

„Yep, just a stupid joke of ours." Provenza said.

Sharon gave Andy a quick kiss on the cheek and before she walked away she said: „Later clowns!"

When she entered the elevator Provenza gave Andy a smack on the shoulder and said: „ You lucky bastard."

„Yes , yes I am" he said smiling.

 _ **LATER...**_

He came home a lot earlier than she did so he had time to plan everything. An hour later everything was set and he was waiting in the bedroom. She pulled her car to the parking spot in front of their building and got out... She was riding in the elevator and as soon as she got out and was walking towards the apartment door she started searching for her keys but she couldn t find them in her purse so she looked up and spoted a paper taped to the door saying: _Door is open, when you get in just follow the notes!_

She rolled her eyes an tought: _„This is one of his pranks again, for sure!"_

She got in and took her heels and her coat off and put her purse on the cupboard where the new note was waiting for her saying: _„My dear Sharon, my one and only...when we started dating I knew you were the one, everything that you do makes me happy, everything that you ARE makes me happy!"_

She was interested in this „prank" of his now so she moved on to the mirror where the new note was saying: _„ I can t believe that I waited so long to realise how strong, brave and loving woman you are. Look at yourself in the mirror, do you see what I see?Do you see a beautiful, remarkable and special woman in there?"_

She smiled as she was looking at herself in the mirror and then reminded herself that she had more notes and moved on to the chair in the dining room and picked up the note: _„You remember the time of The Ice Queen and Wicked Witch? I used to think that it was rude, but it wasn t because that helped me to realise that you were a total opposite of that! BTW if you are still mad I m sorry! :)_

She laughed a little and then leaned to the flower vase on the table to pick up the next note: _„ I love that smile of yours and that laugh that kills me everytime I hear it. And people should put some law that forbids turning me on with that hair of yours!"_ She snorted and walked in the living room to pick the next note up: _„And don t let me start on those legs!"_

She rolled her eyes and went to the closed bedroom door and unpined the last note: _„Well, this is it, the final station...I think that it s time...Sharon , you are the best thing that happened to me the last several years, you love me for what I am and don t care for who i ve been, you charise our love just like I do...Sharon, I love you! So...will you do me the honors and be the future mrs. Flynn?_

Sharon was opening the bedroom door as she read the last sentance out loud: „Will you...marry me?" she read as she was suprised by the sight of Andy on his knee with the ring in his hands in the bedroom full of red roses.

She started crying: „Oh Andy"

„Sharon, I love you, will you marry me?" Andy said with a stupid grin on his face.

„Andy...YES, YES, YES and a hundred times YES!" she said and then Andy put a ring on her finger and hugged her tightly...

Ring was decorated with a huge diamond it was beautiful but she didn t care, the only thing that she cared for washer love to Andy. As they pulled out from a hug Sharon looked at her ring and said: „Oh Andy, it s so beautiful!"

„Glad you like it, sweetheart" Andy said before Sharon kissed him passionatly.

„By the way, you were standing on one knee the whole time?" Sharon asked wraped up in his arms.

„No, I smelled your perfume and I knew when to do it." Andy answered

„You smelled my perfume through the door?" she asked with an arched brow

„Woman, do not question my possibilities!" he said gringing.

„I would never" she said sarcasticly before kissing him.

„Sharon Flynn...hmmm...I like how that sounds." Sharon said wrapping her arms around Andy s neck.

„That makes two of us" he said before the make out session started by Sharon...

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

Andy was walking through the LAPD building hall with intention to take the papers in his hands to his Captain and then Provenza came out of nowhere. „Did you do it" Provenza asked.

„Of course I did it!" Andy said still in shock from Provenza s entrance

„What did she say?" Louie questioned

„What do you mean, what did she say, she said yes, you doofes!" he said

„Okay, okay I was kidding!" Provenza said

„I gotta go" Andy said looking at his watch before he walked down the hall.

When he was at the end of the hall he heard Provenza s voice: „ Did you get any"

„You know it!" Andy said waving the papers in his hands before he was lost in the next hall.

 _ **Finished! Hope you like it, it was very,very,very interesting to write! Thank you for your reviews and support. I love you all! BTW sorry about this men part in the end I tought that it would just be funny to do it...**_


	5. E

_**CHAPTER 5 – E is for EVERYONE**_

 _It was a funny week for Sharon and Andy because everyone started noticing the ring on her finger and this is how each member of their friends,not friends and family found about the engagement_.

 **ANDREA AND GAVIN**

It was a lazy Saturday morning and Sharon was standing in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee when Andy walked out of bathroom and walked in the kitchen.

„Good morning future mrs. Flynn" he said before he gave her a quick kiss on her soft lips.

„Morning mr. luckiest man on the earth" she said sarcasticly when the kiss was over.

„Indeed" he said laughing as he wraped her in his arms and kissed then sucked on her earlobe causing her to moan then she turned in his arms and kissed him passionately, he started untucking her shirt out of her jeans: „Why are you already dressed, we have a day off and it s literaly 7 AM?" he said between kisses burying his hands in her jeans holding her butt strong but not painful.

„Because I woke up at 6 AM" she said gringing and wraped her hands around his neck before he kissed her with passion and desire.A few moments later they heard a phone ringing: „Sorry" Sharon said with a soft smile before she left his arms and picked up the phone:

 _„Hey."_

 _„Hi Andrea."_

 _„I was wondering if you re still up for that lunch with me and Gavin today?"_

 _„Oh, I forgot about that."_

 _„It s okay, we can do it another time, I bet you have some „bussines" to do with that loverboy of yours" Andrea said proud of her joke._

 _„Andrea! And no, I won t miss our lunch I will be there"_

 _„Okay, see that is a true friend,choses friends over sex!"_

 _„Andrea,shut up! I will see you there" Sharon said while laughing._

 _ **Few hours later...**_

Sharon came into the restaurant and walked over to the table where Andrea and Gavin were sitting, they all exchanged kisses and hugs then ordered their food.

„So, Shar how s your life with that boyfriend of yours going?" Gavin asked interested.

„Pretty well, thanks for asking" Sharon said as she put her hand which had a ring on one of the fingers under the table trying to hide the ring because she didn t tell her kids yet and she wanted them to know first.

„What you re saying is that he is a sex machine." Gavin said with an arched brow.

„Gavin! You two are just unbelievable! And yes, that is kinda what I m saying, but also that he is caring and loving and he is just perfect!" Sharon said smiling which made Andrea and Gavin smile.

During the lunch Andrea noticed that Sharon is trying to hide something. Sharon constantly hid her hand under the table and she was nervous at lest once in five minutes.

„Sharon, honey what are you trying to hide from us?" Andrea said with a smile and her sentence made Gavin courious too.

„Me? I am not hiding anything" she said as she put her hands under the table and tried to take off the ring.

„Sharon give me your hand" Gavin said as he put his hand over the table and then Sharon gave him her left hand with no ring.

„No not that one, the other one" Gavin said before Sharon gave him her right hand.

„Oh my God Sharon! Are you two engaged?" Andrea and Gavin said at the same time.

„Mhmm" she said with a huge smile on her face

. „But don t tell anyone because I didn t tell my kids yet so keep your mouth closed." She added.

„Of course. Oh my, it s beautiful" Andrea said after she gasped.

„Yes, yes it is" Gavin said looking at Sharon who had a huge grin on her face and then all three of them squicked at the same time which made them laugh.

 **THE KIDS**

Sharon s kids loved Andy and his kids, and Andy s kids loved Sharon and her kids so they had no problem with telling them. They decided that they are going to do that over skype because some of their kids were far away and they wanted to tell them while they were all together. So they made a group video chat and gathered all of their kids. They were sitting in front of the laptop and started: „So mom, Andy, what is this about...did something bad happened?" Emily said worried.

„No, nothing like that, it s good, very good!" she smiled and looked at Andy as he put one of his hands on the small of her back.

„Oh good then, so...?" Rusty s question full of curiousity.

„Well...we got engaged!" Sharon said happily.

„Oh God,really,wow,congrats,oh my, I am so happy for you..." were responses of the kids.

Everyone was happy but only Andy s son was having mixed feelings about they didn t notice it until everyone loged out from the chat and Andy s son was last to log out: „I m really happy for you dad" he said in sad voice so Andy and Sharon could actually hear that something is wrong.

„I am going to leave you two alone for a moment" she said as she leaved the bedroom.

„Hey,pal what s wrong?" Andy said with worry in his voice.

„I just didn t expect that you are going to replace mom!" he said.

„I know that you have a strong relationship with your mom but I am not replacing her, your mother will always be your mother, Sharon is not your mother but she is going to be my wife and you have to at least respect that." He said in a calm voice cause he didn t want to fight.

„Look dad, you know that I adore Sharon and I love how she makes you happy and I just overreacted, I am sorry..." he said slightly ashamed.

„It s okay son,it happens..." he said with a smile.

„Dad I have to go, bye" he said as he waved to the camera

. „Bye" Andy waved too and closed the laptop.

„Ahh, well that was interesting..."

 **JACK AND THE TEAM**

Sharon and Andy were talking by Andy s desk when Andy said: „Oh, here s the trouble."

„Hi Sharon,hi Flynn the boyfriend" Jack said with a smile.

„Hi Jack the trouble" Andy said which made Sharon to gigle.

„Khmm,Sharon can I have a word?" Jack said Andy looked at her and she just nodded so Andy went to Provenza s desk to „chat"

. „What do you want Jack" Sharon said annoyed.

„I wanted to talk about your boyfriend overthere and about how long are you going to play that game that gives him hope for something more."

„It s not a game and it s none of your bussines!" Sharon said angirly

„Oh Sharon you don t love him, you love me." He said as he came closer to her but she steped back.

„The ring on my finger says different" she said with a smile pointing at her finger.

„You and Flynn are engaged?!" he yeled so now the whole team could hear him. They all looked at them and she could feel their gazes on her. Andy was gringing behind Provenza s chair.

„Yes and I don t see the problem" she said with a smile which made her whole team to smile.

„I m leaving and I don t care for your life anymore" he said leaving.

„Like you ever did" she mumbeled to herself quietly.

„Congratulations Andy, congratulations Captain!" Tao said.

And that s when the storm of congratulations words came in...

„We need to drink for this,anyone up for going to a bar after work?" Provenza asked. „Oh you are just using this as an excuse so you could come home drunk an Patrice wouldn t kill you!" Andy said as he walked to Sharon and placed an arm around her waist.

„Oh shut up Flynn" everyone laughed on that one...

 _ **Okay I know this wasn t anything special but I hope you liked it...;)**_


	6. F

_**Chapter 6 - F is for Family (grandkids in this case)**_

 **AN** : There was a lot of stuff going around my head so I haven t posted for so long! I am really sorry guys but I am back and ready...maybe i will even post more chapters a day because I have so much ideas.

 _„Hey dad do you have any free time today"_ \- Nicole 7:30 AM

 _„Yeah I actually have the whole day cleared,why?"_ – Andy 7:31 AM

 _„Well...Dean decided just now that he wants to go to visit his mother who is sick and we need a „nanny" for Ian and Jake and if you and Sharon don t mind..._ " – Nicole 7:33 AM

 _„Yeah sure we would love to spend time with our grandkids"_ – Andy 7:34 AM

 _„Thanks dad you re the best, then I will pick them up around 11 PM?_ " – Nicole 7:35 AM

 _„No,no that is too late for them, they will be sleeping by then, they can sleep over and you are going to pick them up in the morning"_ \- Andy 7:36 AM

 _„Alright then...they are so excited, see you in 30 minutes"_ – Nicole 7:36 AM

 _„Okay"_ – Andy 7:37 AM

That text conversation was 1 hour ago, and here they are now all 4 having breakfast together,talking and laughing at Jake who just spilled whole cup of milk on himself...

„So what do you kids want to do today?" Andy said while helping Jake getting changed.

„I want to play soccer!" Ian said with excitment in his voice.

„Me too" Jake jumped off a stool after Andy finished changing him.

„Well, you two can play soccer here in the backyard, you can set the goals..." Sharon started but Ian interrupted her: „ No, not just the two of us, you two will play with us, won t you?"

„Oh I don t think I can, I..." Sharon stopped because of the puppy eyes the kids were making. „Why can t just your grandpa play with you?" she said loading the dishwasher.

„Oh no honey, if I m playing, you are playing, we are in this together." Andy said with a smile.

„Ahh fine..." she said with annoyed look on her face.

„WOO-HOO" the boys screamed as they ran out to the backyard...

 **3O minutes later...**

They were all standing in the big backyard in their sport clothes... **(Just a quick author s note...this is the part where I imagined Sharon Raydor in shorts and tank top with a ponytail...yeah there was a moment of silence at my house for that...)**

„Alright we need two teams, so who s with who?" Andy said.

„I m with grandma" Jake said quickly.

„Oh that is not fair we all know that Grandma is Grandpa s boss and that she can make him lose at any time by mentioning something from work" Ian said with crossed arms.

Ian was 9 and Jake was 7 but they understood everything very well...

„Oh honey that is true but I would never do that, its not like I m The Wicked Witch or something..." Sharon said smiling before winking to Andy leaving him terriffied.

„Okay then..." Ian said going to Andy to say him his plan.

Sharon and Andy stood on the center of their little soccer field while boys each guarded a goal...

„You ready to lose sweetheart?" Andy said with a smirk on his face.

„In your dreams honey, you are going down" Sharon said with a confident smile.

„We will see...good luck"

„Good luck"

 **They played for a full hour and it ended 3:2 for Andy and Ian.**

„Told you I would beat you." Andy said between hard breaths while they laid there on the grass, Jake on Sharon s side and Ian on Andys.

„Yeah right, rematch on Saturday?" Sharon said looking at Jake but talking to Andy. Jake smiled widely.

„Deal" Andy said simply and put his hand folded at elbow up in the air.

„Deal" Sharon replied taking his hand.

„Okay people shower and bath time!" Andy said getting up, Sharon and the boys groaned.

„C mon" Andy said pulling them all up, Jake and Ian first and then Sharon.

„I m taking the bath" Jake said running upstairs; „I m taking the shower" Ian said running after him.

„Well that was fun" Sharon said putting her hands around his neck, playing with his hair.

„Mmmm yes it was, you know what part was the best?" Andy said smiling.

„When you realized that you have won?" Sharon tried.

„Yes that too but the best part was seeing you like this" Andy smirked and took another look of her and licked his lips she was sweaty,her legs bare to her mid thighs and had loose ponytail...she was beautiful.

„Andrew Flynn!" she yelled when he draged his hand from her thigh to her butt and squized a laughed and pulled her into a thight hug and then kissed her neck a few times before she pulled out and gave him a slow and passionate kiss. Sharon hummed in the kiss and Andy swalowed the noise,when they stopped because of the need of oxygen they embraced each other.

They stayed like that until they heard: „Grandpa, grandma we are done!" which made them pull out to see boys running down the stairs.

„Well done boys,why don t you watch some cartoons and I will make you some dinner while your grandpa takes a shower" Sharon said with a smile and pinched their cheeks.

„Okay" they said in unision walking towards the couch.

„Well played miss.O Dwyer but you are going to pay for not showering with me" Sharon smacked his chest and went to the kitchen to make tomato and caper linguine...

When that was done she ate some with the boys till Andy came and then she left him with the boys to get a shower and told him to make sure that they ate everything off the plate.

„I can t eat anymore grandpa..." Jake said

„Me neither" Ian said sadly

„Okay boys here is what we are gonna do, I am going to eat this for you but you can t tell your grandma because she will be very mad but don t worry she will be mad mostly on me...so nobody tell a word about this is that clear?"Andy said pointing at them. The boys made a sign off locking their mouths and throwing the key away.

„Good, now scoot" he said and the children ran to the couch.

20 minutes later they were all sitting on the couch and watching Jurassic park which kids picked. The boys thightly hugged their grandparents which were between them because they were scared of the scene where a dinosaur flew right into the screen. By the end of the movie the boys fell asleep in their arms.

„So how was dinner?" Sharon carefuly whispered so she wouldn t wake up the boys.

„Delicious" Andy said with a smile.

„And the leftovers from the kids?" Sharon whispered smiling.

„You knew?" Andy arched his brow at her.

„Of course I knew, I am Sharon, your fiance, I know everything." She said widely smiling.

„And you are not mad?" Andy whispered

„No, they are kids Andy loosen up a little on them..."

„Wow is that the same Sharon with who I work with?"

„Nah, don t get used to it"

„Ooohhh" Andy sighed dissapointed.

Sharon smiled to him and said: „C mon let s take them to bed"

Thank you for reading!Leave me some reviews, you know I like them!


	7. G

**_Chapter 7: G is for Growl_**

It all started with a growl Andy heard while he was in the kitchen.

„Shar Bear?"

„Oh my God, I m in the bedroom" , Andy could hear the pain in her voice.

He ran up the stairs as fast as he he reached into the bedroom he saw Sharon on the floor, laying on the side of her body, holding her back.

„Sweetheart what happened?" he helped her up and laid her in the bed after he fixed the pillows.

„I was picking up a box from the closet and suddenly I felt some kind of pain, like someone stabbed me in the back." Sharon leaned into the pillows.

„He,he. Honey welcome to the old people s club, I ve been there for 5 years already." Sharon grabed one of the pillows and started hitting him.

„I am not old...it was an accident... it s just this time" she said between hits.

„Yeah sure sweetie, however you want to call it." He said when she stopped.

„Andy..." she warned him.

„Okay,okay"he put his hands in the air in cause of defense; „I ll bring you some pain killers and a cup of tea, alright?" he cupped her chin.

„Alright." Andy gave her a quick kiss; „I ll be right back"

He was back quickly indeed. After she took her pain killers and drank her tea, she asked Andy if he could lay down with her and of course he did. She was spoiled and she loved it...Sharon fell asleep in his arms pretty quickly as she always when she woke up in the morning her back hurted like hell.

„Aaaahhhh, God it hurts" she panted.

„I will call our home doctor, just stand still" he sounded scared and woried and he was.

 _Hi doctor Jones? Yes, it s Andy. Can you come to our place, my fiance has a huge pain in her back. We don t know, she was just picking up a box and then it all started. Okay I ll see you in 30 minutes. Bye. –was all that Sharon heard._

„So?" she was lying in their bed and looked like she was in a lot of pain and Andy was too, emotionaly.

„He will be here soon darling, just try to relax." He held her hand.

Doctor came at the exact time he promised...

„So lady, this is your first back pain?"

„Yes, this is the first time."

„Okay, here is my opinion. Since this is your first back pain I ll give you a medicine, and you have to rest for 3 days and go on some therapies, I will send you the number." Sharon nodded; „but you will have to get used to the pain because I think this is genetic."

„You are right, I remember my mother always complaining about her back hurting." Sharon said.

„Let s just hope that you don t get that from her." Andy grined.

„Andy!"

„Okay I think my job is done here, here is your medicine"; doctor put the medicine on the nightstand; „and get well soon" he got up.

„Wait, doctor if it s genetic,why did it start now and not earlier?" Sharon asked.

„Well, it depends on health, if a person takes care of himself, it comes later and if a person doesn t, well, it comes earlier." Doctor explained.

„Thank you doctor." Sharon smiled.

„You are welcome, I need to go, take care."

„I ll help you out." Andy followed him out of the room.

Andy came back with a glass of water for her so she can take her medicine.

„Oh wait Andy, I haven t asked him if I can go to work." Sharon said nervously.

„Oh I did" Andy smiled, put the glass on the nightstand and sat on the bed next to her.

„And what did he say?" He leaned so their noses touched; „Desk job" he whispered with a smile, their noses still touching.

„Oh you are so proud that you had a chance to tell me that,aren t you?"

„Yep."

„I hate you." She said .

„I hate you more" he said before he kissed her.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Sharon heard a knock on her office door, it was late, she and Andy were the only one who stayed, they were finishing their reports.

„Come in" she said and smiled when she saw Andy with coffee in his hands.

„Here is your black coffee with no milk."

„Thank you" she said as she took her coffee and put it on her desk. Andy had put his hands on the arms of her chair and closed the space between them capturing her lips in a tendering kiss.

„So how is your back,miss. desk job girl?" Andy said after he pulled out, his hands still on the arms of her chair.

„Much better, thanks for asking mr. sleeping on the couch tonight" she smiled.

„Ouch"

Sharon kissed him and got up while still kissing hands on her hips and her hands in his hair.

„Sharon we are in the office" he said between kisses.

Sharon broke the kiss and threw everything off her desk and then sat on it pulling him with her by his tie: „And I am on a desk job" she said before the passionate kiss they shared.

 ** _..._**

„I tell you, that was a therapy, not that crap I went to this morning." Sharon said tucking her blouse in her skirt.

„Mmm really?" Andy came to her from the back and wrapped his hands around her waist after she finished.

„Yep" she turned in his arms so she could face him.

„So, you didn t really meant that about sleeping on the couch did you, cause if you did I am gonna need that home doctor" Andy traced his fingers on her back, Sharon snorted.

„No, you don t need to sleep on the couch Andy, but I may want another therapy tommorow morning."

„Your wish is my command" he said before he kissed her.

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
